Una cita inolvidable?
by Nerani.Idae
Summary: SxJ. La primera cita, siempre un momento especial para una pareja que se empieza a conocer, debe ser perfecta en todas sus etapas, o así al menos son en las películas, pero será así para el CEO y su can?
1. La invitación

Era un bello día, o al menos así le parecía a él. Los pájaros cantaban, todo el mundo lo saludaba, el viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos dorados y había un dulce aroma primaveral que invadió su ser. No hubo peleas ni discusiones y su vecina, la anciana Miyu le regaló unas deliciosas galletas con chispitas de chocolate. Hoy le pagaban finalmente y en la tarde iba a salir con sus amigos al cine. En definitiva no había nada que pudiera enturbiar éstos bellos momentos de relajación y paz interior que sentía¡qué equivocado se encontraba!

"¡Maldición, este día no puede ir peor!" se había levantado tarde, su hermano la noche anterior le había puesto somníferos en el café y su despertador no había sonado. No había encontrado su laptop (Mokuba la había tirado a la basura al 'accidentalmente' tirarle encima una jarra de 4 litros de agua) y hoy en la mañana a su 'dulce' hermanito se le había ocurrido comerse toda el azúcar que pudo encontrar en la cocina y él se encontraba ahora a cargo de un hermano completamente hiperactivo. "Espero que nada más salga mal" El destino sentía placer al ignorarlo.

En la tarde, yendo hacia el cine, iba tarareando una tonadilla que había escuchado en la mañana, pareciá que era la de Tetris… ¿qué? Es pegajosa. Bueno, no importa. Caminaba feliz, en su vida no había ningún problema, no señor. Hasta que… sintió que chocó con alguien y cayó al piso. Levantándose para pedir perdón volteó a ver contra quién había chocado, y se sorprendió al ver a Seto Kaiba, antes de fruncir el entrecejo, parece que aquí acababa su buena racha.

Su día fue de mal en peor, después de finalmente deshacerse, perdón, dejar a su hermano en el colegio, se dirigió a su empresa donde finalmente esperaba tener paz y tranquilidad mientras se sumergía en algún proyecto. Llegando, resulta que un idiota de sus empleados había dañado un programa fundamental de la computadora central que había detenido su funcionamiento. ¡La computadora central! Es casi imposible de creer que tenga que trabajar con tantos ineptos. Después de descargar su ira despidiendo al primero que se le paraba enfrente y finalmente reparar el sistema de la computadora central, se pudo retirar, se había tardado tanto que no había podido ir hoy a la escuela y tuvo que mandar una limosina por su hermano. Decidió tomar una caminata en por las calles de la cuidad para despejar la mente y por un momento parecía que no iba a pasar algo más hasta que chocó contra alguien. Listo para humillar a quien fuera que había chocado con él, vió quién era el causante de tal caída y se sorprendió al ver al perro de Wheeler.

Dirigiéndole una mirada del más puro odio y desprecio al empresario, Joey se sacudió y se disponía a irse, no iba a dejar que Kaiba le arruinara el día. Kaiba observó las intenciones del rubio y lo agarró bruscamente de la muñeca - ¿A dónde crees que vas perro? No me has pedido disculpas – lo miró con furia. – No te pediré disculpas por nada Kaiba, no fue mi culpa, yo sólo iba al cine con mis amigos, cosa que tu nunca entenderías, siendo un amargado solitario…- le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. – ¿Amargado?... perro, no sabes con quién te metes, si soy amargado, por lo menos tengo dinero con el cual puedo divertirme y conseguir lo que quiera, contrario a tu situación – le respondió Kaiba enojado e indignado. – Kaiba, tú no podrías ni divertirte ni hacer que alguien se pasara bien en compañía tuya, así que mejor guárdate tus comentarios.- - Repite eso perro, claro que puedo hacer que cualquiera en mi presencia se divierta¡incluso tú!, así que qué dices perro¿tienes miedo de que te puedas divertir conmigo? – Kaiba le dirigió una mirada despectiva al pobre sol. - ¡Ha! Eso quieres Kaiba¿dónde y cuándo lo quieres? No me la pasaría bien contigo hicieras lo que hicieras.- - Si así es como lo quieres perro, está bien. En la puerta de tu departamento, a las 7 el viernes, si no estás ahí puntual sabré que te habrás acobardado- y diciendo esto, el empresario se retiró al más puro estilo Kaiba, con su gabardina que desafiaba toda ley de gravedad ondeando tras él. "Ya verás Kaiba, tu no sabes convivir con los seres humanos comunes y corrientes, no hay posibilidad de que me divierta a tu lado…" Sintió algo, algo estaba mal, "Pero… ¿cómo es que Kaiba sabe en donde vivo?"

No lo podía creer, tenía una cita con el perro, su obsesión secreta, parece que todo el estrés finalmente le estaba provocando hacer estupideces. Y lo peor de todo es que el perro estaba correcto en cierta medida, nunca había salido con nadie más que con su hermano, maldita sea, parece que le tendrá que pedir ayuda a su hermano e inconscientemente le llegaron a la cabeza pensamientos de cierto cachorro no muy… ejemp 'puros' "Maldita sea, ahora tengo que lidiar con esto" y se dispuso a pensar en negocios, eso siempre lo distraía… ¿es que no podía pensar en otra cosa? "Si no tengo una estrategia para el viernes el perro no me dejará en paz, y ya no tengo manera de retractarme, o el perro sabrá que soy un cobarde, argh¡demonios!" Parece que no había otra opción más que pedirle ayuda a Mokuba.

Y mientras los dos jóvenes contemplaban su día y meditaban sobre el mundo de posibilidad que se había abierto ante ellos, el destino se frotaba las manos planeando nuevos acontecimientos que cambiarían la vida de los dos muchachos a una existencia más feliz, o al menos más divertida.

Notas------------------------------------------------  
ejemp... nuevo proyecto, de preferencia corto (supongo 3 caps), dejen un comentario, espero que les guste lo que llevo, finalmente un fic de mi primera pareja yaoi OU...


	2. y Mokuba se involucra

antes que nada:  
- Disclaimer: No es mí, nunca lo será, por algo el sitio es FANfiction... Y toda mención a cualquier otra cosa es sin motivos de lucro, nada es mí excepto la trama... si es que hay  
- Para evitar confusiones, al principio de cada párrafo menciono de quién se trata  
- Disfruten mi intento de humor u.u  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba------------------------------

- ¡MOKUBAAAAAA!- Se escuchó el grito por toda la mansión Kaiba. Los sirvientes enseguida supieron que el señor de la casa había encontrado al fin los papeles que

llevaba buscando desde la mañana… pero no en un gran estado. Dichos papeles estaban cubiertos de caramelo derretido, chocolate batido y una sustancia viscosa verde que

sólo sabe dios qué era. – Je je je, hermano ¿por qué el escándalo? – dijo un muy 'inocente' Mokuba al entrar en la habitación donde su pobre hermano estaba a punto de tener

un colapso nervioso. – Mokuba – dijo Seto intentando conservar la calma "Recuerda Seto, cuenta hasta 10" pensó para sí mismo. - ¿Me podrías dar el motivo, razón o

circunstancia por el cual todos éstos papeles, que eran la agenda de la empresa para el próximo año están en tales condiciones? – 'calmadamente' cuestionó nuestro empresario

favorito a su tierno y adorable hermano menor. – Errrmmm… déjame te cuento la triste, triste historia. Yo llevaba muy feliz mis dulces hacia mi cuarto para mi maratón 'Come-

todo-lo-que-puedas-comer-y juega-14-horas-seguidas-en-cualquier-consola-que-tengas-enfrente-tón' cuando de repente… ¡saltó frente a mí el monstruo del armario! Era

horrible Seto, y me dio mucho miedo, salí corriendo, y entré a tu oficina y, y, y… ¡apareció un pulpo gigante debajo de tu escritorio! Casi me dio un infarto del susto, y

tooooodos mis dulces cayeron encima de los papeles que tenías en tu escritorio. Muerto del miedo, corrí y corrí sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegué a mi cuarto, me aventé a mi

cama y me cubrí con las sábanas suplicando que los aliens debajo de la cama no me hubieran detectado –acabó Mokuba con el labio inferior salido, los ojos más grandes que

dos platos soperos y con lágrimas más falsas que las de un cocodrilo. Seto se le quedó mirando con cara de 'necesitas ayuda médica', y sólo atinó a decirle – Te mandaré l

lamar cuando haya pensado en un castigo justo.-

Joey-------------------------------

-Alabados sea los domingos- dijo al viento un rubio cachorrito mientras estaba echado en su cama –No tengo que ir a trabajar, no hay escuela, me puedo quedar echadote a

gusto sin que nada ni nadie me moleste-Y fiel a la flojera que sentía se dispuso a contemplar sobre los inexorables misterios de la vida y el más allá mientras 'descansaba' los

ojos. Estaba en paz con el mundo, y pacería que el mundo estaba en paz con él cuando sonó su timbre, rompiendo el momento mágico de Nirvana que había alcanzado.

Gruñendo, se levantó dispuesto a gritarle al idiota que lo hizo levantarse en su día de descanso para abrir la maldita puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Seto Kaiba, con una

caja de chocolates en una mano y un ramo de rosas en la otra, pero lo más extraño fue el hecho de ver al CEO favorito de todos con un peinado a lo Travolta como en

'Vaselina' con una chaqueta de cuero, y volteándose a ver, para su más profundo horror, se encontró a sí mismo en un vestido amarillo patito hasta la rodilla. -

¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Se escuchó por toda la vivienda Wheeler. El pobre Joey cayó de bruces de su cama, y respirando entrecortadamente,

se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. –Ésta es la última vez que me atraganto con 4 litros de helado Napolitano mientras veo 'Vaselina'- se juró a sí mismo. Se oyó un

rugido que parecía de león y Joey sólo atinó a ver a su estómago, - Bien muchacho, parece que tienes hambre, veamos que hay en el refri.- Se paró, y sobándose el estómago

se dirigió a la cocina.

Kaiba-------------------------------

Después de horas de arduo trabajo en su oficina de la mansión, finalmente había terminado con los papeles que había echado a perder Mokuba, y además había adelantado

trabajo de la empresa, empezado la creación del software de una versión mejorada del disco virtual, comido UN sándwich completito, en lugar de su habitual pan con

mermelada, y se había parado de su asiento TRES veces en todo el día. ¿Quién dice que Seto Kaiba no era productivo? – Es hora de pensar en el castigo de Mokuba- y

mientras pensaba seriamente qué hacer con su hermanito modelo, volteó a ver al calendario, en donde había apuntado para el viernes 'El perro'. Sus ojos se abrieron más

grandes que los del enano de Yugi, y entró en 'Panic Mode'. - ¡Maldita sea¡No es posible! El viernes es dentro de…- y se puso a contar con los dedos – lunes, martes,

miércoles, jueves, vi-viernes… ¡ES EN 5 DÍAS!- carcomido por la desesperación, el pobrecito CEO empezó a golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio y en un momento poco

característico para el iceberg de empresario jaló sus cabellos castaños. ¿Cómo es posible que él, un ser inteligente, bien parecido, elegante, exitoso, y esencialmente perfecto se

comporte de una manera tan… poco perfecta ante una simple cita? Y, de golpe recordó que tenía pensado pedirle consejo a su hermano, por más vergonzoso que fuera, no iba

a dejar que el perro supiera que él en verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre cómo relacionarse con la gente. Nunca, antes muerto a dejar que el perro de Wheeler se

burlara de él. Lentamente, los engranes de su muy inteligente cerebro comenzaron a girar… y finalmente decidiendo el castigo de Mokuba, lo hizo llamar. – hermano – entro un

intimidado Mokuba - ¿qué has decidido? – preguntó con miedo, pues el futuro de sus consolas y sus juegos, sin mencionar sus sagrados dulces de cada día estaban en juego. –

Mokuba, siéntate – le indicó Kaiba con una cara sombría – Después de mucho pensar y meditar acerca de tu castigo, he llegado a la que me parece la mejor solución para

erradicar tu mal comportamiento que has estado exhibiendo últimamente – Aquí, el CEO hizo una pausa y Mokuba contuvo la respiración en suspenso. – He llegado a la

conclusión que en lugar de videojuegos necesitas ver cosas más educativas, así que he preparado una lista de películas que tienes permitido ver, quiero que veas cada una y me

traigas un reporte del comportamiento de los personajes. No le puedes comentar de esto a nadie y no puedes tocar para nada ningún videojuego hasta que no me hayas

entregado por lo menos un reporte diario ¿Entendido? – Mokuba sólo asintió y comenzó a leer la lista, y le extraño observar títulos como "Titanic", "Ciudad de Ángeles", y otra

cantidad de películas… ¿románticas? – Erm… Seto¿estás seguro de que ésta es la lista¿Por qué quieres que vea películas románticas? – Y de repente, un poco del genio Kaiba

salió a relucir, y el pequeño Mokuba sacó una interesante conclusión, que para sorpresa del empresario daba en el blanco - ¡Tienes una cita! Wow, no lo puedo creer, hermano,

quieres saber de romance – El pequeño se entusiasmo – Mokuba, no se de qué demonios hablas – intentó el CEO ocultar sus intenciones – Si querías ayuda no había más que

pedirla, yo te ayudaré a preparar la mejor cita de la historia para que Joey y tu se la pasen muy bien ¡Yay! – y con la energía hiperactiva de cualquier mocoso de su edad, el

Kaiba menor se levantó de su asiento y tomó la mano de su hermano – Vamos hermano, es hora de instruirte en la cultura de las citas – Kaiba por poco y dejaba pasar un

pequeño detalle – Mokuba¿cómo sabes que es el perro con el cual tengo una… cita? – Y Mokuba lo volteó a ver – erm…. ¿soy telepático?- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. –

Mokuba, eso no te lo cree nadie, ahora dime la verdad, y te mandaré a dormir a las 7 y esconderé todos tus videojuegos y todos los dulces que tienes escondidos – amenazó el

CEO. - ¡No! En el nombre de la humanidad¡todo menos mis dulces!, está bien, está bien, te lo cuento. ¿Tú conoces a PimPón? – El cubito de hielo lo volteó a ver extrañado

pero respondió - ¿PimPón? Sí, es un muñeco muy guapo y de cartón.- Mokuba entonces exclamó -¡Se lava la carita con agua y con jabón!- Y Kaiba abrió la boca para

responder cuando pensó "¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" – Mokuba, dime cómo te enteraste que iba a salir con el perro.- Mokuba sacó la lengua y dijo –Me cómo te

enteraste que iba a salir con el perro… jajajaja.- Pobre Setito, con ese tipo de hermanos¿quién necesitaba enemigos? Kaiba, cansado de los juegos de su precioso hermano

tomo el PSP que su hermano había dejado en su escritorio, y rápidamente se acercó a la ventana sacando la mano y Mokuba contuvo un gemido de angustia al ver a su querido

PSP al borde de la muerte -¡No! Seto, no lo hagas, te diré todo, pero no me quites lo único que me queda en esta vida – y Mokuba comenzó con le relato. – Seto, una amiga

del novio de una prima de la mejor amiga de la hermana de Joey los vió discutiendo, luego, Serenity le habló a Tristán, que le habló a Duke, que le mandó un mensaje a Bakura

que le dijo q su Yami, y éste a su vez mandó el recado en un mail amenazante a Yami, que le dijo a Yugi que me habló hoy en la mañana- Y lo más interesante de esta larga

historia es que Mokuba lo dijo todo sin pararse a tomar aire. – Eh… muy bien Mokuba, me parece excelente. Ahora vete a dormir, ya es tarde.- y con esto lo sacó de su oficina

sin darle tiempo de replicar, para por lo menos tener unos instantes de paz, por más que amara a su hermano, hay veces que le parecía demasiado energético.

Joey-------------------------

Pobre Joey, en la mañana, su aventura al refrigerador había culminado con una rebanada de queso rancio. Con un suspiro sacó un poco de dinero que tenía ahorrado para casos

de emergencia y salí a hacer las compras de la semana. Yendo al supermercado, todo iba bien, hasta que se dio cuenta que su pantalón tenía un hoyo, y por ahí se había

escapado la mitad de su dinero. Sólo le alcanzó para comprar un poco de comida que con suerte le alcanzaría hasta que le pagaran, eso si la racionaba bien. "Ah, cómo me

gustaría ser tan ricachón como Kaiba para poder dejar de preocuparme por situaciones como éstas" y con un suspiro reanudó la marcha hacia su departamento.

Notas----------------------------

erm... no me agradó mucho este cap. sólo me gustaron las historias de Mokuba...dejen un review por favor, me conformo con que me digan que me quedó del asco u.u...


End file.
